ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Music♪ Precure!
Music♪ Precure! is a FanMade Precure! Series made by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Unofficialy, this season become the 13th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the thirteenth anniversary of Precure Series, replacing the previous Precure series in it's initial timeslot. Story Long time ago, in a faraway land called Symphonia, a battle between The Goddess of Music, Artemis and The God of Minor Tones, Minorta, occured in those land, in order to protect her land, and her precious family and her newborn fairy, she gives up all of her power, created a big crater on the land and Minorta is sealed in his own land, while Artemis gives up her last hope to her newborn fairy, Echo, she gives her a device called Symphonia Compact, and told her to entrust it to the Legendary Warrior Precure in the earth, so Artemis is called in a deep slumber and Echo travel all along the way to Japan for searching the Precures. 500 years later, present time, Doriko Melody, a girl who loves music very much, meet Echo while attacked by a monster, she later revealed that she's a fairy from Symphonia, a land of music, Melody seems to know it because of the dream she keep having these days, Echo seems already find the first candidate of the Legendary Precure, so Echo gives Melody the Symphonia Compact, becoming Cure Pitch. Now with the other Cures, she collect all of Music Keys to restore Artemis' power and destroy Minorta once and for all. Characters Precures *'Doriko Melody' / Cure Pitch An energetic sweet Student Council President of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. Her family runs a Sushi Restaurant and a Music Store, she sweet and always excited but sometimes calm, when it comes to her best friend, Reino, Ayaka and Louise, she will do anything for them and she always looked clumsy in front of them. *'Tomoko Reino' / Cure Voice A gentle and calm Student Council Secretariat of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's shy to another person, she's Melody best childhood friend until now, Reino always believe in Melody because of her protection for Reino, when she's angry, her temper was so uncontrolled, she's have the best English and Math exam score in her school. *'Murasaki Ayaka' / Cure Forte The strong and straightforward Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, her family run a Bookstore, she's smart and always eager to help people with their study, if Ayaka meet Melody, she always act funny and uncontrolled. *'Hikari Louise' / Cure Piano The Princess of Scarlet Royal Kingdom in Great Britain, because she obsessed with Japan, she move to Japan for obtain more experience and travel around, then, she meet Melody, and become neighbor, she already become best friend to Melody from child, she went to Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she's very clever and diligent, also kind and calm, she learn all kind of arts from her father and mother, from drawing arts to martial arts, she's the Leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club, a club who the member is the person from royal life. *'Mirai Emerald' / Cure Harp The Guardian of Symphonia, her title is The Guardian of Strings, she come down to Earth with the other 3 guardians to find the last remaining 4 Cures and help The Cures find the Music Key, when she arrived at the earth, she changes her name into Emerald, later, her identity as Precure revealed with the other 3 guardians. As Emerald, she's very quiet and mysterious, also kind and clever, she share the same school with Louise. *'Larry Emily' / Cure Sound The Guardian of Symphonia, her title is The Guardian of Sound, as Emily, her personality is always happy and cheering other people with her singing, she's very diligent at doing everything, the Leader of Music Art Club in her school, Seika Kokoro Public Elementary School, and when Melody and Emily well know each other, Emily was adopted by Melody's parent, but, her family don't know the real identity of Emily. *'Sakano Mia' / Cure Flute The Guardian of Symphonia, her title is The Guardian of Tranquility, as Mia, her personality is wise and elegant, among all Guardians, only Mia who is never angry, she share the same school with Louise and Emerald, she's very neat and beautiful looking, she's also very elegant at playing Flute and Violin, she's the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school. *'Anosako Shira' / Cure Guitar The Guardian of Symphonia, her title is The Guardian of Rock, as Shira, she always excited also very sporty, she can do all kind of sports, she also loves to play Guitar, especially the electric one, she share the same school with Melody, and always make Melody excited, in her personal life, she's a world famous Guitar player. *'Aino Kyoku ' / Cure Music The Legendary Precure who protect the Earth and Angel Land since the Age of Myth, he's awaken from his Eternal Sleep to find the Music Key and come down to Earth, in the Earth, he changes his name to Kyoku, mostly called Kyo-kkun by Melody, he met Melody and her comrades when Melody and the other Precure and also the Guardian walking by the street and Kyoku ran away from something, then, Melody and Kyoku get collided, now, Kyoku endure his life as a student in Major Song Private Music Academy, he becomes a music teacher to the Precures. Mascots *'Echo' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Love, part of Elven's Crown, her partner is Cure Pitch. She end her sentence with "echo~". *'Miracle' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Nature, part of Elven's Face, her partner is Cure Voice. She end her sentence with "raku~". *'Envress ' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Wisdom, part of Elven's Shoulders, her partner is Cure Forte. He end his sentence with "resshu~". *'Cradle' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Hope, part of Elven's Heart, her partner is Cure Piano. She end her sentence with "doru~". *'Amereo' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Kindness, part of Elven's Right Feet, her partner is Cure Flute. She end her sentence with "ame~". Angel Land *'Princess Rhythm ' / Cure Starlight The Princess of Symphonia, unexpectedly, she and her big brother are the heir of Artemis's Power, she get half of Artemis Power called "The Angel Prayer", she can use healing power with her brother and give everyone a happy condition, she's the second child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the little sister of Prince Quartet, later, her identity as Precure with her brother revealed. *'Prince Quartet ' /''' Cure Terre The Prince of Symphonia, he get half of Artemis Power called "The Sun Sword", thanks to that power, now, he have the ability for sword fighting and can do healing power, but just with his sister and can get everyone's soul as one, he's the first child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the big brother of Princess Rhythm, later, his identity as Precure with his sister revealed. *Artemis' A little girl who is The Goddess of Music who ruled the whole "Angel Land", she stay in the Music Garden, the place where all started, when, Artemis fight Minorta to protect the Music Garden in the Age of Myth, she was sealed away and now she's in the Eternal Sleeping status, make all of her power gone, now, the Precures and the Angel Land royal family and it's citizens try to obtain all part of the awakening to awake Artemis from her eternal sleep. Villains *'Minorta The Dark Minor Master of The Darkness Land, he created the Orb of Darkness to regenerate his power, as long as the orb doesn't broke, his power is invincible, when he obtained the Score, he straightly change the Song of Love into the Song of Hatred, together with his 4 loyal servant, he planned to rule the world with his "Song of Hatred" and his evil rule. *Furean Minorta's loyal servant, he planned to destroy Precures with his power of evil, he hold the power to steal people's mind and fill it with evil songs. *Vudran' Minorta's loyal servant, she hold power to crush people hearts and feelings. *'Sharamaru Minorta's loyal servant, he wield the power for control people's hearts to do his evil plot. *Groyaru Minorta's loyal servant, her power is control people's minds and crush it. *Lilia' The girl who is Minorta's daughter, she is very mean and she always confidence for her beauty and stands for it, her power is extraordinary, she can change every person "Happiness Heart" into a "Darkness Heart" easily and make it become an Evira. Monsters *'Evira' The monsters with evil heart, created from a person's Darkness Heart. *'Sorrow' The New evil monster created from a person's Darkness Heart and a Hatred Key. *'Evil Song ' The Strongest evil monster created by Minorta from his deepest darkness power. Collection Items *'Melody Compact' - Is the Transformation Device that the four main Cures (Pitch, Voice, Forte and Piano) use to transform into Precure. The device symbolize Love. *'Symphony Compact' - Is the Transformation Device that the four Guardian Cures use to transform into Precure. The device symbolize Star. *'Harmony Linker' - Is the Transformation Device that Cure Music use to transform into Precure, the device symbolize Music Note, Kyoku also use it to contact the Angel Land's Royal family. *'Chocobox Parfait' - Is the Device that used by the girls for activate Music Keys to produce some representing and available stuffs and needs, also can be an ability to fight or defend. *'Cure Clappé' - Is the Item that used for many available use, most dominant for Transforming and activate weapons or items and attacks. *'World Mirror' - The mirror that connects Earth and Angel Land, it also called the "''Music Transporter", this mirror used by many fairies and human from age to age, and now, it's in the Precures hand, the Precures use the mirror to travel into Angel Land. *'Music Key ' - Is the items that the Precures and the guardians collect to restore Artemis and make the world peace again, it is a golden key with an unique item logos, for example like: heart, strawberry, rose, ball, and many others. *'Feather Chest' - Is the items used for collecting Music Keys, every one set of Music Key is completed, a miracle will happen and the keys will stored in the bottom-lid of the chest. *'Miracle Love Box' - Is the item that the Precure use to undergo their power up transformation and the attacks, it said once that it's have a power to seal all the darkness, even Chaos, and have enough power to destroy a planet or stars. Locations *'Kyokuriko Town' - Is the town where Melody and her friends and the guardians live in the earth. *'Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School' - Is the school where Melody, Reino, Ayaka and Shira study together, although, they're in different classes: **Melody and Reino are in Class 2-D **Ayaka and Shira are in Class 2-F *'Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy' - Is the school where Louise, Emerald and Mia study together, they're in different classes: **Louise is in Royal Private Class 2-E **Emerald and Mia are in Royal Class 3-C * Seika Kokoro Public Elementary School '''- Is the school where Emily study, she in class 4-B. *Major Song Private Music Academy' - Is the school where Kyoku learn all Musical things, from singing to playing musical instrument, he in class 2-A. *'Music Park' - Is the Park where Melody and Echo meet, and also Melody, Reino, Ayaka and Louise childhood park. *'Angel Land' - Is the Land where The Royal Family live and also where Artemis resting. *'Darkness Land''' - Is the Land where Minorta lives and the enemy's base. Episodes For Episodes information, please visit "Music♪ Precure! Episodes". Merchandise For Merchandise information, please visit "Music♪ Precure! Merchandise". Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Music♪ Precure!